It is known to operate, e.g. steer, an automated vehicle using a camera to detect features of a roadway such as lane-markings and curbs. However, in some instances those features may be inconsistent, degraded, or otherwise undetectable. In the absence of lane-markings, many systems simply disengage and give control back to the vehicle operator, even though lane-markings may be only momentarily undetected by the camera.